


Travelling Companions

by he_was_bread_the_whole_time



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, One shot maybe, Oral Sex, Sex, Whiskey - Freeform, bros being dudes, ferdie/hubie, fredibert, god this is wild, hoho, huberinand, idk - Freeform, its a bit graphic, lorenz - Freeform, maybe not, one bed, they fuuuck yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_was_bread_the_whole_time/pseuds/he_was_bread_the_whole_time
Summary: so basically i wanna be spooned and i started writing this and it just kinda turned into them boning i guessferdie and hubie are off on an adventure but oh no! there's only one bed and they're a bit tipsy what could happenthere's also a subtle  hint abt which route this is onidk if its paced well or makes sense as  a whole cause i wrote it over like a week and a bit? but ah well enjoy ya horny bastardsalso feedbac is 100% appreciated





	Travelling Companions

He was insufferable.

Hubert had no idea why Lady Edelgard had sent Ferdinand with him to meet with the leaders of the Alliance, yet she had deemed it necessary for Hubert to be accompanied. So off they went, steeds side by side, Hubert clad in a dark robe, pinned with a brooch depicting the Imperial Eagle, and Ferdinand in a loose fitting red shirt, his long hair flowing in the wind. He'd rolled his sleeves up, in his own words to "tan his forearms", but the day was overcast at best, and in any case the forest to their left would hide the sun soon enough, so Hubert was speculating that this was simply another ploy to annoy him.

It mattered not. They were only half a day's ride from Count Gloucester's castle, and Hubert was quite content to sit in silence until their arrival.

"Hubert!"

"What is it, Ferdinand?"

"You haven't said anything in the last 20 minutes, I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep"

"Nonsense, I was simply pondering the pointlessness of your presence in this task"

"I am hurt Hubert, I thought you had begun to see my talents and contributions to this campaign"

"You are talented yes, but this is a simple task that I could easily accomplish alone, I feel your time would be better spent serving Lady Edelgard back at the monastery"

Ferdinand sighed and rode ahead, and Hubert felt a strange pang of guilt, but he knew that what he said was perfectly logical.

He stayed at pace behind Ferdinand for a few minutes, and nearly didn't notice the arrow fly in front of his face, missing his nose by mere inches.

"Bastard!" Hubert cried out, as he turned his horse to face the direction of the attack.

2 hooded men in the shadow of a grove of trees, one armed with a bow and the other with two axes. 

"Who are you?" demanded Ferdinand.

Silence.

It was over almost as quickly as it began. One of the assailants charged, and Ferdinand dismounted to meet him. Ferdinand was a flash of silver and red, and the song of metal and metal lasted for but a few seconds as he tore through his opponent. The other tried to run, but Hubert struck with a swift vengeance, magically throwing his foe high into the air, then bringing him down to ground with a sickening crunch.

“Who do you think they were?” asked Ferdinand, himself out of breath after the fight. Sweat rain down Ferdinand’s forehead, and Hubert noticed how his shirt, previously loose-fitting, now clung to the shape of his torso.

“I must admit, I do not know. Lady Edelgard has many enemies, and our faces are far from kept secret to the populous”

“I know, but to attack us so brazenly? They are either fools or trying to send a message”

“That is true, but regardless we must press on, we are so close to Count Gloucester’s castle, and darkness swiftly approaches”

“I suppose you are right. Are you at least unharmed?”

This question took Hubert aback. Any observer to the skirmish would have clearly seen that he was never within range of an enemy’s attack. The more logical concern would be for his own safety, as Ferdinand was the one to directly engage the enemy. Yet being asked this question, Hubert could not help but feel… something akin to warmth. It was not something he was used to feeling, least of all in relation to Ferdinand, yet he could not shake this definitiveness of emotion.

“Clearly” was his response. He wanted to ask the same of his companion, but the words would not leave his throat, perhaps due to some ungodly pride of his.

“Did you notice their tattoos?” Hubert asked instead.

“I did, although I did not recognise the symbol”

“It was an ouroboros, the snake eating itself in perpetual agony”

“How ominous” Ferdinand pushed his hair out of his eyes and remounted. “I wonder what it means”

“A new group in opposition to the empire, perhaps. I shall question Lorenz, and investigate this further once we reach the Count’s keep”

They rode on for another thirty minutes, stopping only briefly to pick up a pack that fell from Ferdinand’s horse. Then, as night fell, the path beneath them became firm stone, and ahead was the Count’s fort. Hubert spotted a rider emerging from the fort, and as they drew closer, he realised it was Lorenz, wearing a purple riding suit with a crimson flower in his lapel.

“Greetings, gentlemen. I take it there is reason for your lateness, as undue tardiness does not befit emissaries of the Empress”

“We were attacked by thugs on the road, nothing more” Hubert responded, a slight irritation in his voice.

“How awful, please allow me to escort you to my keep”

“Thank you, Lorenz” Ferdinand replied quickly, not wanting Hubert’s ire to arouse further.

“By the way, I was not expecting you both, Her Majesty only sent word of one visitor” Lorenz began, as they made their way past the orchards and outbuildings that scattered the land close to the keep.

“And so it is with regret that I must say I am woefully underprepared for this visit, and given the late hour it would not do to wake up my house staff”

“Please, I wouldn’t want for us to burden you at all” Ferdinand said, and Hubert found himself in agreement.

“Still, it does not become me to only be able to offer one bed for the night” Lorenz responded.

Hubert stopped his mount dead in its tracks.

“Only one bed?” he could barely get the words out.

“Yes, I’m afraid so”

“I suppose we will just have to share, I do not mind” Ferdinand said, and Hubert couldn’t process what he was hearing. The thought of sharing a bed, with him. Ferdinand. It was almost too much. Hubert was almost unable to respond, but he managed to say

“It would be better than nothing, and it would not help Lady Edelgard should one of us sleep poorly and fall ill”

“I’m glad you two are in agreement on this, and I sincerely hope this does not reflect negatively on my house”

“Lorenz, we have been riding for 3 days now, we are simply glad to have somewhere to rest” 

“Thank you, Ferdinand”

“However,” Ferdinand started “I believe we could make good use of a stiff drink, as we were attacked on our journey here”

“Attacked? In my land? Please accept my deepest apologies, this is most unbecoming of my territory. Do you know who would commit this act?”

“I was hoping you would be able to shed some light on this; our assailants bore an ouroboros tattoo” Hubert watched Lorenz carefully for any sign of reaction.

“How mysterious, I shall admit I have not noticed such markings on anyone apprehended by my men. I shall make relevant inquiries with my jailor tomorrow.”

“Thank you” Hubert was contented with Lorenz’ response, and so rode on thinking only of sleeping that night. One bed. Hubert just hoped it was not too small, or it would be a long, long night.

The room was small. The bed was smaller. Hubert and Ferdinand stood in a somewhat stunned silence, staring at the bed, which would have been barely big enough for one of them. It didn’t help that they both had drank a considerable amount of whiskey.

“Well I suppose this will have to do” Hubert said dryly.

“It is a bit small, but hey” Ferdinand said, taking off his shirt “I’m sure we can manage” and with that he hopped onto the right side of the bed.

It was hard for Hubert not to react, especially intoxicated as he was. Ferdinand was subtly muscular, years of battle and training had made him slender yet toned, with scars decorating his body like the brush strokes of some long dead artist. Hubert had never quite understood why muscles looked the way they did until he saw Ferdinand stood there, and every line and curve seemed to lock together like nature’s greatest puzzle.

“Well, are you getting in?” Ferdinand asked, patting the bed in front of him as he did so. Hubert sighed, changed into clothes fit for slumber, then got into the bed from the other side, facing away from the other man.

“Goodnight, Ferdie”

“Sweet dreams Hubie”

Ferdinand blew out the candle that provided the room with light, and darkness was upon them. The room itself was cold, yet the bed was strangely warm, probably due to the body heat of the two men. It was cramped, and Hubert was acutely aware of his back pressing against Ferdinand’s as they wrestled with consciousness.

Suddenly, Hubert became aware of breath on the back of his neck, and it occurred to him that he must’ve fallen asleep, although it was still decidedly dark outside. He also noticed a weight across his side and realised that Ferdinand was now facing the same direction as him, and that it was his arm draped over Hubert’s body. Hubert shifted back slightly, so that his back was barely an inch from Ferdinand’s chest, and felt something pressing into the back of his thigh. He shifted back slowly, and felt Ferdinand wake up.

“Hubie?”

Hubert turned to face him.

"Ferdinand I"

He stopped mid-sentence as his lips had become inter-locked with Ferdinand's, and the warmth of his lips overrode any other thoughts in Hubert's mind. Hubert brought his hand up and cupped Ferdinand’s face, before moving his hand downwards in a gentle caress. Ferdinand broke away first, breathing hard, then he grabbed the back of Hubert’s head and brought him in close for another kiss. Hubert shifted his body weight and suddenly found himself straddling Ferdinand, breaking the kiss only to remove his own shirt.

Hubert leaned down to kiss Ferdinand once more, but instead of the Ferdinand’s lips, he pressed his own lips into the other man’s neck, bringing forth a barely perceptible moan. He left a soft trail of kisses down Ferdinand’s neck to his collar bone, each no more than a brush of lips on skin, and each eliciting a whimper from his companion. But once he reached the collarbone, Hubert felt at first a light kiss on his own neck, followed by a harder, firmer kiss and then finally an intense sucking, which caused Hubert to lose all strength in his arms, collapsing into Ferdinand’s arms.

“Fuck”

Now Ferdinand was on top, kissing and teasing his way down Hubert’s chest. Ferdinand’s hands delicately caressed and felt Hubert, almost scouting out the path for his lips, before finally Ferdinand reached Hubert’s hips. He worked around and in circles, pulling back parts of Hubert’s boxers at a time and tasting what was below, until Hubert could stand it no more. He completely removed his underwear and took Ferdinand’s head in his hands, guiding him until he took Hubert in his mouth. Ferdinand was gentle at first, his tongue unsure of what to do, but Hubert moved him up and down, and Ferdinand was a quick learner. Hubert could not help but groan and moan as Ferdinand worked away at him, bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy, each twitch of Ferdinand’s tongue sending shivers through his body. As he worked, Ferdinand became more dominant, using one of his hands to pin both of Hubert’s wrists to his body, and the other to undress himself. He could feel Hubert twitching in his mouth, so he slowed down, and lifted his head.

“Please, Ferdinand”

Ferdinand stood now at the end of the bed, and pulled Hubert towards him by his wrists. He then placed his free hand on Hubert’s head and brought it towards him, and Hubert ran his tongue along Ferdinand before taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Hubert worked more elegantly than the other man, moving his head up and down the shaft with a practised grace, before occasionally taking him in his entirety, every time causing Ferdinand to shudder. Finally, Hubert slowly brought his head backwards, savouring every inch of Ferdinand, before looking up at him.

“Just fuck me already”

Ferdinand didn’t need to be told twice. He practically threw Hubert back onto the bed and lifted his legs into the air, before inserting himself into his partner. Hubert moaned in deep pleasure, unable to break eye-contact with Ferdinand as he felt himself become full in a way he had not experienced before. Ferdinand moved slowly at first, each stroke caused his breathing to become more laboured, whilst Hubert could not help but let out a deep groan as he felt himself rush towards climax. Faster and faster Ferdinand went, and Hubert felt him twitch and quiver inside him, as both men reached their limits.

It went everywhere, Hubert could not help but finish on himself as Ferdinand filled him up. Ferdinand grabbed a towel that was presumably left out for after their morning baths, and wiped down Hubert, who lay on the bed in total pleasure. Ferdinand then re-entered the bed, and Hubert held him in his arms, as both men wordlessly fell asleep.


End file.
